The present invention relates to a tandem pump unit used for various purposes.
More particularly, a first aspect of the present invention relates to a tandem pump unit with first and second hydraulic pumps, which respectively cooperate with first and second actuators driven through a hydraulic effect.
A hydraulic pump is used in various applications and in particular as the hydraulic pump adapted for operation in association with an actuator driven through the hydraulic effect. The description will hereinafter be made for the tandem pump unit by taking for example the case where it cooperates with first and second hydraulic motors serving as the actuators that respectively drive the right and left drive wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,733 discloses a vehicle including first and second hydraulic pumps respectively connected via first and second hydraulic lines to the first and second hydraulic motors for driving the right and left drive wheels. In this vehicle, the first and second hydraulic motors respectively have outputs variable in response to the adjustment of the input/output flow rates of the first and second hydraulic pumps, thereby controlling the rotational speed and rotational direction of the right and left drive wheels.
The vehicle disclosed in the above cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,733 has the first hydraulic pump and the second hydraulic pump separately arranged from one another, the former being operated in association with the first hydraulic motor, and the latter being operated in association with the second hydraulic motor. These separate hydraulic pumps pose various problems, such as troublesome mounting operation of the first and second hydraulic pump, troublesome conduit setting work between the pumps and the motors, and requiring separate housings which respectively accommodate the first and second hydraulic pumps.
The first aspect of the present invention has been therefor conceived in consideration of the prior arts. It is an object of the first aspect of the present invention to provide a tandem pump unit with first and second pumps connected to each other in series, while being connected to actuators via first and second hydraulic lines respectively, and is capable of lowering the manufacturing cost through the simplification of mounting operation and the reduction of the number of parts.
The second aspect of the present invention relates to a tandem pump unit with first and second hydraulic pumps, which respectively cooperate with first and second actuators driven through a hydraulic effect.
A hydraulic pump is used in various applications and in particular as the hydraulic pump adapted for operation in association with an actuator driven through the hydraulic effect. The description will hereinafter be made for the tandem pump unit by taking for example the case where it cooperate with first and second hydraulic motors serving as the actuators that respectively drive the right and left drive wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,733 discloses a vehicle including first and second hydraulic pumps respectively connected via first and second hydraulic lines to the first and second hydraulic motors for driving the right and left drive wheels. In this vehicle, the first and second hydraulic motors respectively have outputs variable in response to the adjustment of the input/output flow rates of the first and second hydraulic pumps, thereby controlling the rotational speed and rotational direction of the right and left drive wheels.
The vehicle disclosed in the above cited US patent has the first hydraulic pump and the second hydraulic pump separately arranged from one another, the former being operated in association with the first hydraulic motor, and the latter being operated in association with the second hydraulic motor. These separate hydraulic pumps invite a complicated structure of the feeding passage for charging working hydraulic fluid to the pair of the first and second hydraulic lines, and pose various other problems.
A third aspect of the present invention relates to a pump unit with first and second hydraulic pumps that are respectively connected via first and second hydraulic lines to first and second actuators driven through a hydraulic effect.
A hydraulic pump is used in various applications and in particular as the hydraulic pump adapted for operation in association with an actuator driven through the hydraulic effect. The description will hereinafter be made for the pump unit by taking for example the case where it includes the first and second hydraulic motors serving as the actuators that respectively drive the right and left drive wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,733 discloses a vehicle including first and second hydraulic pumps respectively connected via first and second hydraulic lines to the first and second hydraulic motors for driving the right and left drive wheels. In this vehicle, the first and second hydraulic motors respectively have outputs variable in response to the adjustment of the input/output flow rates of the first and second hydraulic pumps, thereby controlling the rotational speed and rotational direction of the right and left drive wheels.
The vehicle disclosed in the above cited US patent has the first hydraulic pump and the second hydraulic pump separately arranged from one another, the former being operated in association with the first hydraulic motor, and the latter being operated in association with the second hydraulic motor. Such a separate arrangement of the hydraulic pumps invites a complicated structure of a feeding passage for feeding working hydraulic fluid from a reservoir tank to the first hydraulic line and the second hydraulic line, and poses various other problems.
The third aspect of the present invention has been therefor conceived in consideration of the above prior art. It is an object of the third aspect of the present invention to provide a pump unit with the first and second hydraulic pumps that are respectively connected via the first and second hydraulic lines to the first and second actuators driven through the hydraulic effect, and that is capable of achieving a simplified structure of the feeding passage for feeding working hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic lines extending between the actuators and the hydraulic pumps.
A fourth aspect of the present invention relates to a pump unit with first and second hydraulic pumps that are respectively connected via first and second hydraulic lines to first and second actuators driven through a hydraulic effect.
A hydraulic pump is used in various applications and in particular as the hydraulic pump adapted for operation in association with an actuator driven through the hydraulic effect. The description will hereinafter be made for the pump unit by taking for example the case where it includes the first and second hydraulic motors serving as the actuators that respectively drive the right and left drive wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,733 discloses a vehicle including first and second hydraulic pumps respectively connected via first and second hydraulic lines to the first and second hydraulic motors for driving the right and left drive wheels. In this vehicle, the first and second hydraulic motors respectively have outputs variable in response to the adjustment of the input/output flow rates of the first and second hydraulic pumps, thereby controlling the rotational speed and rotational direction of the right and left drive wheels.
The vehicle disclosed in the above cited US patent has the first hydraulic pump and the second hydraulic pump separately arranged from one another, the former being operated in association with the first hydraulic motor, and the latter being operated in association with the second hydraulic motor. Such a separate arrangement of the hydraulic pumps invites a complicated structure of a feeding passage for feeding working hydraulic fluid for an HST (hydrostatic transmission) from a hydraulic fluid tank to the first hydraulic line and the second hydraulic line, and poses various other problems.
As a further disadvantage, the working hydraulic fluid between the hydraulic pumps and the actuators may increase in temperature due to the load from the outside. Such an increase in temperature of the working hydraulic fluid may invite various problems such as lowering of the volumetric efficiency, or lowering of the axle revolution speed if the hydraulic motors are used as the actuators for driving the drive wheels of the vehicle, deteriorating of the durability. However, the above-cited US patent does not teach any solutions to limit the temperature of the working hydraulic fluid of the HST.
The fourth aspect of the present invention has been therefor conceived in consideration of the above prior art. It is an object of the fourth aspect of the present invention to provide a pump unit with the first and second hydraulic pumps that are respectively connected via the first and second hydraulic lines to the first and second actuators driven through the hydraulic effect, and that is capable of effectively limiting the increase in temperature of the working hydraulic fluid to be replenished to the hydraulic lines between the actuators and the hydraulic pumps.